In many cases it is suitable to mount floors, interior walls or the like such that a spacing is formed between the mounted surface and the basis support structure. Bars are usually used in such cases, which are placed so as to rest against the support structure, whereupon the new surface material may be attached to the bars. Since the basis surface is not as a rule completely even, it is advantageous to provide the bars with support legs the height of which may be easily adjusted to raise the bars somewhat from the support structure and to orientate them in a simple manner according to wish.
Since the support structure of such basis surfaces, consisting often of concrete or the like, are often hard and completely rigid, it is desirable to be able to arrange dampening means for providing the new surface material resiliency for enabling a good working or living environment and for avoiding health problems such as pain in backs and legs.
The dampening means may also provide the new surface material acoustical dampening, which is of great importance for a good working and living environment. The acoustical dampening may refer to both insulation of airborne sound and impact sound. Today, the requirements for noise levels in offices and schools are more strictly defined. Also, when building new homes a good sound environment has become a prioritised requirement.
One example of a bar system having level-adjustment legs and dampening means is described in EP0874943, which discloses level adjustment means comprising a rod and a sleeve which are interconnected by a thread engagement system. Also, a rubber seal may be positioned on the sleeve facing the bar for providing resiliency and/or sound reduction.